Dylan
Dylan is the male protagonist of the animated series 101 Dalmatian Street. He is one of the eldest among Doug and Delilah's puppies. He is very pedantic and is the responsible one, compared to the adventurous personality of his stepsister, Dolly. Both he and Dolly look after their younger puppy siblings while their parents are busy at work. From his mother's side, Dylan is a descendant of Pongo and Perdita. Bio In an early pilot for 101 Dalmatian Street, Dylan's ears were both black, his head was a more block-like shape, and he looked like an adult. His design then developed to have a more rounded shape to it, looking younger, as well as having one black ear with white spots and one white ear with black spots. Dylan comes from Delilah's side of the family and is the more responsible one between Dolly and him. He is a major stickler for the rules, which in turn can make him come across as pedantic and a bit of a neat freak. While sometimes anxious, Dylan is very protective of his family, willing to charge into situations he finds scary if any of them are in danger. Dylan is a huge fan of anything space-related. He dreams about being the first dog on Mars, owns both a "space helmet", moon rocks and a space telescope, imagines himself as a type of space marine when doing the house chores, and gets excited when he mistakes a garden gnome for a martian. Dylan also loves Paleontology, collecting fossils and having a plush Diplodocus who he calls "Dippy". Dylan is also a fan of the board game PoodleWolf, a canine version of human RPG board games such as Dungeons and Dragons. Dylan has an ability to write poems. This comes naturally. In one episode, he was looking at the clouds with Dolly and telling her words of his poem. It's uknown, although, was the poem a recent one or not. Dylan has a wish of the others knowing his poems, but he is nervous of crowds, so only with the help of Dolly, Dylan's poem was revealed. His mother Delilah once said that she wants Dolly to be more like Dylan when she got disappointed in the daughter. Gallery DylanImageDStreetDL.png 101 Dalmatian Street.png|Dylan Pilot Design 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg|Dolly & Dylan Pilot Design Dylan looking 101 dalmatian street.png Dylan See Sid.png|Dylan Meets Sid DollyDanceWDylanDL.png|Dylan With Dolly Dylan Shocked At Dolly's ChargeDL.png|Dylan Surprise Look dolly hugging dylan.png dolly seeing dylan.png|Dylan with Dolly dylan and dolly are hug.png|Dylan hugged by Dolly cheek to cheek dylan is hurting.png|Dizzy Dylan dylan talks to dolly about dinner.png|Dylan face to face with Dolly dylan seeing at dalmatians pups.png|Dylan and Dolly surrounded by their siblings dylan and dolly winding.png|Dylan and Dolly blown away dylan shocked that he was drowing.png|Dylan standing on board Screen Shot 2019-04-03 at 1.57.59 AM.png|"I am an invincible warrior of the Burning Night!" Trivia *Unlike his mother and the rest of his biological siblings, Dylan does not speak with an English accent. *In "Walkies on the Wild Side", Dylan learned he has an allergy to cats. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Dalmatians Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters